parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 12
Here is part twelve of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Transcript *(Scrappy is surrounded by fire) *Foolish Freight Car 1: Please! Help me save my poor baby! Whoo! Save my child! (runs around as the freight cars come into the rescue and fool around with water) *Foolish Freight Cars: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Where are you? Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Hey! Hey! Hey! Save my ba... Come on! Jump! We'll save you. Hurry up! Hurry up! We'll save you. Go on. Jump! We'll save ya. (Scrappy falls down and lands into a pool, just to be laughed at, until the freight cars leave, when he comes back and reunites with Mr. Bernard) *Foolish Freight Car 2: Whew! Boy, oh, boy, did we wow 'em out there! *Foolish Freight Car 3: What a performance! *Foolish Freight Car 4: Are we good? *Foolish Freight Car 5: Hey, thirteen curtain calls, thirteen! *Foolish Freight Car 6: Yeah, sure brought down the house, all right. *Foolish Freight Car 7: Oh, Mama, did we panic 'em. Ask me, Joey. Go ahead. Ask me. *Foolish Freight Car 8: You said it. We rolled 'em in the aisles. *Foolish Freight Car 9: Boy oh boy, what an act! *Foolish Freight Car 10: Oh, what an act is right. Stupendous, I call it. *Foolish Freight Car 11: They'll have more respect for us clowns now. *Foolish Freight Car 12: Yeah, yeah, you bet! *Foolish Freight Car 13: Here, boys. This calls for a real celebration. Come and get it. *Foolish Freight Car 14: Poison! Am I thirsty. *Foolish Freight Car 15: I could use one of them myself. *Foolish Freight Car 16: This one's on Scrappy! *Foolish Freight Car 17: Scrappy! (The Foolish Freight Cars laugh while Bernard cleans up Scrappy) *Bernard: See? They're drinkin' a toast to ya. Yeah. You're a big hit. (Scrappy drips a tear) Why, uh, you're terrific. Oh, you're colossal. Stupendous. Come on. Alley-oop. I gotta wash behind your ears. You ought a be proud. You're a success. Look. A peanut! Come on. Eat it. Got lots of vitamins. Give ya a lot of, uh, pep. Oh-ho-ho. I forgot to tell ya. Why, we're goin' over to see your mother. I made an appointment for ya. Didn't I tell ya? Huh! Just like me. I must have forgot. Come on. Get your hat. (Scrappy obeys and puts his hat on and follows Bernard) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs